Chaos Theosis
Chaos Theosis is a four man Hacker Clan in Halo: Reach and the main antagonists of Season 6 in Arby 'n' The Chief. Their goal at first appears to cause the disband of the Online Mutiplayer Network's moderator team, TOSERS, but it later revealed that their true goal is to bring down the OMN itself. Chaos Theosis later return as antagonists in Season 8, now warring with another Hacker Clan for control of Halo: Reach. History Season 6 The group was employed at some point by Trent Donnovich and tasked with bringing down the Online Multiplayer Network. Their first step was to get rid of the OMN's new army of moderators, the Terms Of Service Enforcement Response Squad (or "TOSERS"), by fragbanning players until Bungie complied with their demands. They eventually succeed in doing this thanks to their mole inside TOSERS, Stephen. After causing TOSERS to be dissolved, the group moves on to getting the OMN to be brought down. However, things for them start to go awry when Master Chief and Arbiter track down and get rid of Adam McIntyre. Duncan also opts out of helping them, as his intentions were only to bring down TOSERS and, as a result, Clyde has Kylie fragban him. However, Arbiter and Chief manage to fragban both Kylie and Clyde, forcing Trent to move to his plan B: use the PDOS acquired from Justin to destroy the network. Season 8 The Clan later returned, still under the leadership of Clyde and now much larger after recruiting more members. They wielded an upgraded version of Fragban that could circumvent the patches put in place to stop the previous version. The Clan soon became one of the two largest Hacker Clans on Halo: Reach alongside another clan led by Kylie, a former member of the original Chaos Theosis. The two clans entered a turf war for complete control of Halo: Reach, with Chaos Theosis winning. Chaos Theosis only grew more powerful after busting a monetary exchange between a representative of Kylie's Clan and a Fragban dealer, allowing them to make away with over $400,000. However, Kylie's Clan soon received unexpected help from another ex-member of the original Chaos Theosis, Adam McIntyre. Having acquired hacks that would allow him to cause a player's console to overheat and explode if he killed them, Adam made a deal with Kylie to assist her clan in her turf war with Chaos Theosis in exchange for becoming co-leader of her clan. Kylie accepted and the two went to attack a meeting between Clyde and two of his captains. Adam used his lethal variant of Fragban to frag Clyde and render him unable to continue leading his clan for a while, if not dead. Kylie's clan then annexed Chaos Theosis into it. Members * Clyde - Leader * Duncan * Adam McIntyre (formerly) * Kylie (formerly) * Stephen- Mole inside TOSERS Gallery Chaos_Theosis_1.png Chaos Theosis 2.png|Adam, Kylie and Clyde Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Arby 'n' The Chief Villains Category:Teams Category:Thief Category:Crackers Category:Organizations Category:Mercenaries Category:Malefactors Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil